Hundun
Hundun (onyomi: Konton) is a mythological Chinese figure long considered the source of all chaos. One of his bestial counterparts has a canine-like body with long hair with eyes that could see, but with ears that could not hear. It bites on its tail in a fetal position, repeatedly turning in a circle, seeming to smile as its face rolls toward the sky. A fickle and sometimes described as idiotic beast, it despises siding with good people, loves to be with those of evil. Either version of Hundun is considered one of the Four Fiends of Chinese mythology. Before his playable Warriors Orochi persona, his name was used in Asian ports for a generic officer that shared Dodomeki's design. The English localization named him Hammerjaw, a type of jumping spider. His playable counterpart is designed by Akihiro Yamada. He is the final boss in Unlimited Mode. Role in Game Character Information Personality Haughty and arrogant, Hundun is a demon who seeks to destroy anyone attempting to bring order to the dimensional realm. He loathes the prospect of peace and relishes chaos. He shares bonds with Orochi, Dodomeki, Gyūki, and Kyubi no Kitsune. Character Symbolism All of his weapons' names are words commonly used to describe his general role in mythology as a never-ending source of chaos. Voice Actors *Mahito Ōba - Japanese voice Quotes Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : Sends 2 giant parallel red energy slash to the front. : , , , , : Uses his wings to launch himself airbone, this move is so powerful that explode the ground and send his enemies flying with him. : , , , , , : Stomps the ground with his left leg creating a time warp that stuns enemies around him. Sends a giant Cross-like long-ranged projectile to the front. : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : Smash the ground with all 4 of his hatchets : , : :R1: : , R1: : : Launches a cloud of dark energy that bursts on the ground at close range. Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : Swings weapons back and forth while riding horse. : : Horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Fighting Style Weapons Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' *'Requirements:' Chinese Folklore Myths and legends involving Hundun vary greatly in terms of describing its origins, form, and purpose. Several Daoist texts refer to it more in abstract terms as a state of inner unrest rather than an actual being itself. A famous parable from the Zhuangzi tells the story of Hundun who lived a content life at the center of the world until many rulers from the outside sought to give it facial features out of gratitude for its hospitality. They used chisels and drills to dig seven holes into its body (one for each day), which also correlated to the amount of orifices found on the human face. Unfortunately, it resulted in Hundun's death and the birth of order in the world. This tale is also a cautionary tale to prevent those from associating their true identity with their public appearance. The Shenyijing depicts Hundun as a dog of divine origins that can't see, hear, walk, or digest food. It was said to have lived within Mt. Kunlun. The creature possessed a human intellect yet it preferred being in the company of corrupt men over those with virtue. On the other hand, the Shanhaijing describes it as a deity of song and dance with a yellow sack-like body. While it lacked eyes and a face, it had six feet and four wings instead. Gallery Hundun Concept (WO3U).jpg|Polished concept __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors Orochi Characters